Consequences
by GGfan999
Summary: Set in season 6. Robbielucy


**Chapter 1**

"So our time together meant nothing to you," Lucy yelled at Robbie. "I thought I meant something to you but I guess I was wrong." She stormed out of the room without waiting for Robbie to say anything. She heard Robbie calling after her but she kept going. She was too angry and too hurt to deal with anyone at the moment. They had been broken up for a few days and already Robbie was seeing another girl.

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, Robbie and Joy were talking. "What's her problem," Joy asked?

"We used to date and I think she's mad that I moved on so quickly," Robbie explained.

"And she hasn't moved on."

"Well, I think that's obvious." Joy laughed. "Don't worry about her; she'll be over it eventually."

"Who said anything about being worried," joy said. "By the way, how long have you two been dating before you decided to break up?"

"About too weeks I think but we were friends for a while now. See, I used to date her sister but we broke up when she moved away and met someone else. We thought we were meant to be. I even proposed. I never told you that did I?"

"No you didn't. It seems like you really loved this girl," Joy said.

"Well at the time yes but a month after she left, I realized that we were never meant to be," he explained. "Why are you asking me all these questions anyways?"

"Oh I don't know. I just like knowing these things I guess. Why haven't you told me any of this anyways?"

"I don't know. It never came up I guess. Not to mention we only met a couple days ago."

Right then Joy realized something, "Did you say that you and Lucy only dated for a couple weeks?"

"Yeah, why," Robbie said confused.

"Well, if you two only dated for a couple weeks, then why is she making such a big deal about everything?"

"I wouldn't say that she is making a big deal about it, she's just upset that I moved on so quickly."

"Ah," Joy said finally getting the whole situation. "Have you moved on?"

"What?"

"Have you already moved on? With me?"  
"Isn't that obvious?"

"Well of course. Another question, How much does Lucy mean to you?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I just do okay. Just answer the stupid question," Joy tried to explain.

"Okay, if you must know, Lucy means a lot to me. I would hurt anyone that tried to hurt her," Robbie finally said. He hoped that that was enough so she could finally drop this stupid subject. "Are you happy now?"

"Yeah I am. Now answer me this one last question."

"Oh great another stupid question," Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Answer me this; Do you still have feelings for Lucy," Joy asked without even acknowledging what Robbie had just said.

"Of course I don't. What in the world would you make you think something like that?"

"Are you being completely honest? You know how much I hate liars."

"Yeah I do know and that's why you should believe me when I say; I don't have any feelings for Lucy anymore! You have to believe that." Joy wasn't sure if she should believe him or not but she chose to believe him anyways. She could tell that he really wanted to drop the subject.

"Fine I believe you. I'm going back to me apartment and please don't follow me."

Robbie was confused, "Joy wait," as she stopped Robbie took a hold of her shirt and pulled her closer to him. "I don't understand, I thought you believed me?"

"I do Robbie but I really want to be alone tonight okay. Please do this one thing for me."

"Okay, I'll stay at the camden's tonight." They kissed goodnight and said quiet goodbyes then after Joy was gone. Robbie was still confused. He told her everything she wanted to hear but she still wasn't satisfied. He just didn't get it. Not to mention, he was still confused on why Lucy was acting this way. He knew that she was an emotional girl but it still got to him every time she got this way. Wanting answers, we went up to Lucy's room.

He knocked on the door. "Who is it," Lucy said quietly. Robbie could tell she had been crying.

"It's me Robbie," he answered, "could you please let me in? I need to talk to you."

"No, go away. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Please Lucy; I really need to talk to you."

"Right now I don't feel like talking to anyone so please go away," Lucy tried to plead with him.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you let me in so I can talk to you."

"Do you really expect me to let you in after hurt me like you did?"

"Come on Luc, please let me in. I'm sorry for everything. Just please let me in!" Lucy finally caved and let him in. "Why are you hear and why do you want to talk to me so badly?"

"What is wrong with you? We only dated for a few weeks and do I need to remind you that half of the reason we broke up was because of you. I want to know why you are acting so immature?"

"Immature huh? Is that what you really think of me; an immature baby the overreacts over every little thing? Is that really what you think of me? You asked me why I'm acting like this so I'm going to tell you why; I thought "us" meant something to you. I thought I meant something to you. See how much I know huh." Robbie just stared at her. He couldn't believe that she actually thought that he didn't care about her.

"You know I care about you. You're my best friend," he told her. "and of course I don't see you as an immature baby as you so kindly put. You're a great girl Lucy and I mean that.

"See that's what I thought but once I saw you out with that girl after we broke up a few days ago, I didn't believe that anymore."

"I'm so sorry Luc! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Get out, I really don't want to deal with this right now so please go." Robbie wanted to say that he wasn't leaving until she believed him but he didn't want to hurt her even more than he had already so he left. "I really am sorry Luc; I just wish you could believe me," Robbie said before he left. That hurt Lucy even more. She just wished she could get over this and they could be friends again. She knew is wasn't going to happen tonight so she would just have to wait till morning. For a while Lucy just wanted to forget about everything that happened that day and finally be able to relax. It seemed as though this would be her only chance.


End file.
